


1 dragon, 2 dragon

by VexedVixen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Noodle Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedVixen/pseuds/VexedVixen
Summary: green dragon
blue dragon





	

“Why does Hanzo have two dragons while you only have one?”

The question should not have surprised Genji. He figured he would have heard it by now, in all honesty. Though, he was not expecting it to come from Reaper of all people. They were in the gardens of the Gibraltar base. The moon hung high in the sky, full and bright. Genji sat atop a large rock in the middle of a small rock garden, meditating. Reaper would often accompany Genji in the gardens as the cyborg meditated. Sometimes he just sat and enjoyed the silence and other times he would engage in conversation. Genji did not mind. He enjoyed the company either way. Tonight, it seemed as though Reaper was looking to chitchat. Leaning against a nearby tree, Reaper’s white mask was faced in Genji’s direction, waiting for a response.

Genji did not move from his spot. He cracked his eyes open beneath his visor and looked at Reaper. “Why do you ask?”

“Curiosity.” Reaper paused before adding, “It was just something I noticed. That, and I’ve never seen Hanzo’s dragons do that.”

Genji ceased all meditation when Reaper pointed at him. Well, pointed at the small green dragon that circled around Genji as he mediated. It was about two yards long and decently sized. It floated in the air slowly, rising up and down like it was riding a wave. It paid no mind as Genji and Reaper stared at it. “The dragons can manifest themselves when called upon or choose to manifest themselves whenever they see fit. Hanzo’s dragons do the same, I assure you. Mine often likes to appear when I meditate.”

“I only see his dragons whenever he calls on them in battle,” Reaper noted with a shrug.

“That is because Hanzo is shy and reclusive and the same can be said for his dragons.”

Reaper snorted in amusement. Another beat passed before he said, “I never knew they came in a variety of sizes, either.”

Genji nodded. “Yes, they can manifest themselves in different sizes as well.”

There was a pause between the two before Reaper spoke up again. “You didn’t answer my question,” he accused simply.

Genji was silent for a long moment.

The green dragon swirling around Genji coiled up and circled above his head now, emitting an odd, rasping wail.

Genji watched it for another moment. “I used to have two dragons,” he said quietly. “Just like my brother.”

Reaper said nothing, waiting.

Genji held out a hand and his dragon sunk down to it. Laying its head in the cyborg’s hand, the dragon then stopped its crying. Another minute passed and then it started to shimmer before disappearing in a gleam of smoky green light. Genji still held his hand out, looking down at it. “The other one is gone now,” he murmured, voice tight. “She has been for a long time now.”

Reaper figured it out easily enough. “When you became a cyborg-”

“-Yes,” Genji quickly interrupted, clenching his hand into a fist. He took in a shaky breath before continuing, “I-I have forgiven Hanzo, yes, but I… we both still miss her greatly.”

Reaper paused and then apologetically grumbled, “I shouldn’t have asked.”

Genji shook his head. “It is alright,” he said, though he still sounded upset. “If not you, then someone else would have eventually asked, anyways.”

Reaper nodded, but did not say anything more.

Genji went back to meditating.

The green dragon did not reappear again.

It would be weeks before Reaper saw Genji’s dragon again. It was night again, but no moon hung in the sky tonight. Stormy clouds darkened the sky as rain and lightning attempted to keep the world awake. Reaper thought it was the storm that had woken him up in the middle of the night. It certainly was loud and bright enough to do so. As lightning flashed across the sky and lit up the room, Reaper debated getting up to close the curtains. Leaving the warmth of the bed was not ideal, but the obnoxious light of the storm was persistent.

Reaper finally opened his eyes and looked to his left. The light was not from the lightning outside but from Genji’s dragon. About the size of a housecat (an extremely long housecat, that is), it sat atop Genji, who was curled up in bed next to Reaper, still asleep. It paid no attention to Reaper and stared at Genji intensely. Reaper turned his attention to Genji as well. The cyborg, who Reaper had assumed had been sleeping peacefully, did not appear so peaceful now. Every now and then, Genji would twitch or cringe in his sleep. He mouthed something a few times but no words came out. His right hand was clenched in the sheets.

Genji was dreaming, Reaper concluded after a moment of observation. Ignoring the dragon, Reaper tried to settle down and go back to sleep, but a noise stopped him. A sharp intake of breath and a whimper came from Genji. Reaper turned his attention back to Genji and after another moment of observation, came to another conclusion: Genji was having a nightmare. Not an uncommon thing to occur. Between the two of them, they both had enough issues to haunt their dreams for a lifetime. The dragon seemed bothered by it. Every time Genji whimpered in his sleep, it let out a chirp or hiss in reply. Perhaps that is why it appeared, Reaper realized. It had sensed Genji’s distress and manifested in an attempt to somehow help. Reaper had never seen this happen before. Perhaps it had happened before him and Genji started sharing a bed.

The green dragon suddenly tensed and let out a particularly sharp hiss.

At the same moment, Genji gave a cry and snapped his eyes open. Gasping for breath, he sat up, ignoring the squawks that came from his dragon as he did so. One hand still clenched at the sheets while his other moved to clutch his right shoulder. He croaked a few words in Japanese that Reaper could not understand, but from the sound of his voice, it sounded like he was about to fall apart.

Reaper quickly sat up to wrap an arm around Genji. “Genji, you are safe,” he whispered, moving his other hand to grab Genji’s chin to force the cyborg to look at him. “You’re alright. We’re in bed. You had a nightmare. It’s alright.”

They both slept without their respective masks on. Even so, it still took Genji a moment for his eyes to focus on Reaper’s maroon ones, and when they did, they started to fill with tears. It was rare for Genji to cry. Though he could produce tears as a cyborg, it did not happen often, and when it did happen, his eyes usually did little more than get slightly damp. Only if Genji was truly upset would he be able to produce some real waterworks, which meant he was very upset right now. As tears started to run down his scarred cheeks, Genji whimpered something else and Reaper could not tell if it was Japanese or not. The cyborg repeated it a few more times and Reaper figured it was either a mantra or a name of some sort.

He cared little about what Genji was trying to say at the moment. Talking could happen once the tears stopped. “Shh,” Reaper crooned as he pulled Genji closer. He maneuvered the cyborg so Genji could lay his head on Reaper’s shoulder. As Genji clutched at Reaper’s shirt and cried, Reaper rubbed the cyborg’s back soothingly. His other hand played with the ribbon attached to the back of Genji’s head. He ran his fingers through it again and again, trying to distract his distraught companion. “ _Mi sol_ , shh. You’re okay. It’s alright.”

It took a few moments, but the sobbing did slow down.

As it turned into occasional sniffling, Reaper moved them so they were both laying back down. He kept one arm around Genji while his other hand moved to hold the cyborg’s left hand, lacing their fingers together.

Genji’s dragon, as if jealous of missing out on all the cuddling fun, slipped between to two to curl up. Genji moved his other hand so he could stroke along the beast’s back. The dragon arched its back up every time, just like a cat would. It even purred.

Reaper leaned over to pepper Genji’s cheeks and jaw with a few quick kisses. He stopped only to lie his head against Genji’s shoulder and ask, “You okay?”

Genji nodded and after a pause, even muttered a small, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. You would have done the same for me.” Reaper knows this only because it has happened before. They each have had their fair share of nightmares. There had been countless nights of Genji comforting Reaper after a nightmare and countless nights of Reaper comforting Genji after a nightmare. “You want to talk about it?” Genji had always asked Reaper if he wanted to talk after he had his nightmares, so Reaper made sure to ask, too.

It was not often when Genji had nightmares these days, though. Time spent with Zenyatta had helped him greatly, but they would never disappear entirely. His nightmares were usually about the same thing every time. So, it came as no surprise to Reaper when Genji whispered, “It was about that night.”

Reaper gave a quiet “mm-hmm”, urging Genji to continue.

“It was… about my other dragon,” Genji said before closing his eyes. He paused before continuing, voice shaking, “She was so hurt and covered in so much blood… It-it was terrible, I could not do anything. It-it-”

“-Easy, easy,” Reaper interrupted. Genji looked like he was about to break down again and that was the last thing Reaper wanted. “Breath. It’s alright.”

Genji nodded, sucking in a shaky breath. After a few minutes of controlled breathing, he eventually piped up once more, “She saved my life, you know.”

“Your other dragon?”

“Yes,” Genji said, eyes on the small dragon sitting between them. “If not for her, I would not be here today. She gave her life to me. I… I was dying- no, I had to have died and she-she…” the cyborg trailed off again, taking a moment to breath some more. He smiled sadly at his green dragon, which chirped in return at the cyborg. “Every time I call him, I always have a little bit of hope that she might appear again and… I-I just wish I could see her one more time.”

Looking at Genji, Reaper suddenly prompted, “You know what?”

“Hm?”

“If I ever had the chance to see her,” Reaper said softly. “I’d like to tell her something.”

Genji looked at Reaper, a smile growing on his lips. “What would you tell her?”

“Thank you,” Reaper murmured, eyes filled with nothing but adoration for the cyborg. “I’d tell her thank you.” He paused before grinning and leaning forward to kiss Genji right on the nose. “Thank you for saving this annoying ass, whiney cyborg man-child who I call a lover. He’s far from perfect, yes, but he makes each day interesting, at the very least. I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

Genji giggled, not unlike that of a little girl. He curled up closer to Reaper, still smiling.

“Better?” Reaper asked as he too moved closer to Genji, ready to settle back down for the night.

“Yes, thank you, Reaper.” Genji felt his dragon nudge his hand from where it lay in the sheets. The cyborg was quick to scratch it under the chin, happy to hear the pleased purr that came from the little beast in return. “Thank you both.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow holy jeez am i unhappy with how this came out it's so out of character whoa man
> 
> i mean i only spent a few days on it so i don't know what i was expecting? i just really wanted to get this little headcannon out about Genji so i guess i'll post it regardless 
> 
> okay so hear me out: Genji had two dragons. When he and Hanzo fought, though, Genji's other dragon died. Either from the fight itself or somehow it gave its life-force to Genji so he could survive the fight. And Genji is sad about it, of course.
> 
> I dunno, I just kinda wondered about it, y'know? How come Hanzo has two and Genji has one? Blizzard never explained so here's my take on it, i guess


End file.
